Have A Happy Soul Eater Holidays
by ItsGrell
Summary: "Let's have a Secret Santa this year" Liz said, "It'll be fun!" She said. After seeing everyone's reaction, this is set to be one odd Holiday season. I do not own Soul Eater *cries in corner*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! ItsGrell with a new holiday story! I hope you all enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! And yes, I know it normally wouldn't snow in Soul Eater but it is going to snow anyway!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Snowflakes were whisked around the sky by a cool winter breeze. Frost stuck on windows and cars. People bustled around with their Christmas shopping as they prepared for the holidays.

"Hey Soul? Everyone is going to be here in an hour!" I called from the kitchen. All of my good friends from the DWMA would be here any minute. "Ok got it" my partner Soul called from his room. "Well hurry up and help me clean up!" I replied. Soul slowly opened his door and walked over to me with his "To cool" swagger. "Geez Maka, stop nagging me" Soul sighed as he grabbed an apple from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "I don't nag you, I remind you" I retorted. Soul chuckled and flopped onto the couch.

_RING! _I ran over to the door and opened it to see Blackstar and Tsubaki. "YAHOO! I have decided to grace you all with my godly presence!" Blackstar yelled, running and plopping down next to Soul. "Hello Maka" Tsubaki greeted kindly. I let her in and she gave me a tray of gingerbread cookies. "Happy Holidays" Tsubaki smiled kindly. "Thank you so much" I replied hugging my best friend. "Maka! Where is Blair?" Blackstar grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Slowly I took out my book." Makaaaaaa…CHOP" I yelled, slamming my book down on his head."Pervert" I muttered under my breath. Tsubaki rushed to his side and worriedly began to check him.

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! _The doorbell rang eight times. Yep Kid was here. I opened the door and greeted my shimigami friend and his two weapons. "Hey Maka, thanks for having us over" Liz said as she walked over to the chair. I nodded because secretly, Liz always intimidated me. " YA!" Patty screamed as she grabbed a cookie and jumped on the couch. "Maka, you are looking symmetrical as always" Kid greeted.

The visit went well. Nothing special, but then the idea happened. " Hey guys! I had an idea. We should do a Secret Santa for Christmas!" Liz exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "Hey that'd be pretty cool" Soul responded lazily. "HAHAHA! I guess a Big Star like me could participate!" Blackstar boasted. "So it's settled then" Liz replied as she grabbed a pen and began to write all our names on separate pieces of paper. " Ok each of us can pick, 1 at a time" Liz said excitedly.

_Blackstar's POV_

"HAHA! I guess your God will go first" I yelled grabbing the first name out of the pile. Suddenly my smile dropped and I began to sweat. Crap Crap Crap Crap! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET-

_Tsubaki's POV_

As Blackstar freaked out, I thought I would get the next name and then calm him down. "I'll go next" I volunteered trying to make Blackstar calm down. "YES! TSUBAKI GO! I WANT TO SEE WHO YOU GET!" Blackstar yelled immediately. "She's not going to tell you. That's the rules of the game" Liz said, punching Blackstar in the shoulder. I reached out and grabbed a slip of paper. My eyes widened and I exhaled a sigh of relief. This wouldn't be too hard to buy for. Right?

_Liz's POV_

"I'll go next" I said happily, grabbing a slip of paper. I looked at the name and smiled sinisterly. This would be too easy.

_Patty's POV_

"I"LL GO NEXT!" I screamed, lunging for the piece of paper. I looked at the name and immediately thought of giraffes.

_Soul's POV_

" Secret Santa sounds lame" I told Liz. "Just pick a stupid name" She growled. Grudgingly I did. UGH! I knew this was a bad idea! Screw you name on my paper, screw you!

_Kid's POV_

"I will go next, since there is no way I could be number eight in this disgusting, asymmetrical group" I said, glaring at Soul and Blackstar. I mean seriously, would it kill them to gel their hair? I picked a slip of paper and the moment I saw the name, I was horrified. After that everything went black.

_Maka's POV_

"Kid!" I screamed as he fell to the ground. Liz and I rushed over to his side and lifted him on to the couch, forcing everyone else off. "There, he'll be fine, hopefully" Liz joked "Just go pick your name" Slowly I walked over and picked the last remaining name. I looked and immediately I knew, this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

_**Alright, the whole point of this is for you to guess who got who! Let me know who you think is everyone's secret Santa**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys! I am back with a new chapter! Good job to Tscarfe and ShadowHawq35, both of you are so far the closest! But not quite **____** Please continue guessing and review telling me who you think got who!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

_Blackstar's POV_

Alright, what am I supposed to get this person? I mean even a guy as godly as me has trouble with gift shopping. Nobody is as amazing as me, so how do I know what to get them? Well all I know is they like odd, girl type things. So here I am in a lingerie store, trying to figure out what to get them. There rows upon rows of sexy underwear on mannequins. Pink advertisements littered the walls. Oh god…

A tall blond haired woman walked up to me. "May I help you?" She asked perkily. I just slowly shook my head no. I was trying to stop my nosebleed as I was looking at the lacy bras. Those would look really good on Tsubaki- NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! NO DON'T THINK OF HER LIKE THAT! Ok I have to get out of here! Now! Don't look at the bras! Don't! Look there's a box, just grab something out of it and run to the cashier!

Ok, I am now in a makeup shop. It's not half as bad as the bra shop. Godly guys like me shouldn't be subjected to this torture. After all once I surpass God, I will control the universe. Alright, what to buy? There were shelves of neatly stocked cosmetics in all the colors of the rainbow. Suddenly I saw a sparkly blue color. I turned around and saw a something I never thought I would see. A WHOLE LINE OF COSMETICS DEDICATED TO ME! It was sparkly and blue and the same color as my hair. It was called "Starling Cosmetics" Yes was I going to buy this. My secret Santa was so lucky to have the Godly me!

_**Haha! What did you guys think? Blackstar in a bra shop?**_

_**Anyways as always**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviws like wow! People are beginning to get close to guessing who everyone got **____** I am going to start writing longer chapters as someone has requested ;) so without further ado!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Tsubaki's POV

"Excuse me sir? Your meal" The blond haired waitress said gesturing to Blackstar. The waitress put down our lunch and walked away. "So Blackstar have you bought your secret Santa present yet?" I said smiling at my partner. "YES I HAVE! MY SECRET SANTA IS LUCKY TO HAVE A GOD LIKE ME TO BUY FOR THEM!" Blackstar yelled, jumping out of his chair. "Well, I'm sure whoever it is, is lucky to have you" I giggled, looking at the one boy who really made my heart race. "Have you bought your present?" Blackstar asked curiously. "Well I was going to go shopping today" I replied. Too bad I had no idea what to get my secret Santa.

I walked to the art store, whistling. Christmas was nearly here and I was so excited. Mistletoe hung from the rafters and tinsel was in every store window. I peered into the different store windows, still much undecided on what to get. I just kept walking. Sadly throughout the day I found nothing.

It was getting dark as I walked home, dejectedly. I wandered past an alley when I heard a girl screaming. I whipped my head around and raced down the darkened alleyway. Bricks blurred past my vision as I ran towards the screams. Just as I got to the source of the noise, there was a girl held on the ground by a large man. "HELP ME" The teenage girl screamed. Quickly I turned my arm into a ninja sword, and crept towards the man. I disappeared into the shadows and reappeared right behind him. I tackled him from behind and pushed him to the cold snowy ground. The girl looked at me, frozen in fear. The man's eyes widened as he flailed his arms, trying to fight back. I rolled away as I slashed at his hands. It cut his arm and he ran away screaming like a little girl. Quickly I turned my arm back and ran to the girl. I noticed she was only 10 or so. She was holding a bag full of unwrapped presents. "Shh its okay honey, I'm not going to hurt you" I said holding the sobbing girl in my arms. "Everything will be okay, I'm going to take you home and you will be safe. The man will never hurt you again" I said soothingly. "Here" I stood up, offering her my hand. She hesitantly stood up and took my hand.

Once I was at her door. The little girl turned to me. "Here" She said holding out a gift. It was a giant stuffed pig with crayons and sketch paper. I gave her one last hug and smiled. I had found my secret Santa's present.

_**There we go! Longer chapters **____** please keep reviewing.**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! This story was originally meant to be short, fluffy chapters and just a fun little holiday story. I am hoping that you don't mind. And now onward with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Liz's POV

Oh this was the perfect time to finally get my secret Santa to go girly. I smiled devilishly as I walked into a makeup shop. It was crowded as it was the Christmas weekend. A mousy saleperson rushed up to me. "May I help you?" She asked nervously. I snorted, what a newbie. I flashed Kid's "get anything" card. The sales lady's jaw dropped. I smirked. "I am Liz Thompson and I want everything that could possibly give someone a complete makeover"

I walked out of the makeup store, two bags on each arm. Oh I was just getting started.

I raced into DeathNotes, the trendiest store in town. Loud music blasted as crop tops and short skirts hung on the walls. I scoured the whole store, looking for the perfect outfit when I found it. A short, black skirt with a white crop top. It came with a pink tie and knee socks. Oh this would look simply adorable.

And with that completely hot outfit, my shopping was done.

_**Oh Liz. Well I feel pretty bad for her secret santa… Anyways please review, tell me who you think got who, and give me your thoughts.**_

_**As always**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright another chapter! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! And now onto Patty's secret Santa **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Here I was, home sweet home at Kid's mansion. Christmas is almost here and it's going to be the best one yet! I bet Santa will bring me giraffes and pigs and reindeer! But for now I am working on my Secret Santa's present.

I really didn't know what to get them. So I decided to bake cookies! Too bad Kid or Big Sis weren't home. But that's ok; I can use the oven by myself! I walked to the kitchen and began to prepare. I took out a recipe book and read the instructions.

_Add three eggs into the mixing bowl_

That I can do! I took three eggs out of the carton and just dropped them into the bowl. CRACK! I bet these cookies will be crunchy!

_Add 2 cups of flour into the mixing bowl_

I searched through the pantry but found no flour. I guess I could just put in two cups of salt? I mean they are almost the same thing right?

_Add in Chocolate chips. You may use as many as you like but 1 cup is recommended._

Who needs recommended? I'll just pour the whole bag in! I mean there is no such thing as too much chocolate!

_Mix the batter together and then put them on to the cookie sheet and let cook for 45 minutes._

Ok where is my spoon? I searched all over the kitchen but couldn't find it. Dammit! Oh well I will just use my hands! Now to put them in the oven and wait!

1 hour later

Giraffe, Giraffe, ding, ding, ding, ding. Giraffe- wait wasn't I supposed to take the cookies out of the oven? I raced to the kitchen and noticed smoke coming from the oven. I pulled open the doors and large puffs of smoke billowed out. Coughing I pulled out the cookie sheet, to see them badly burnt. Well I guess if I decorate them enough they won't notice?

_**Ok Lesson learned. Don't let Patty near ovens. Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok time for Soul to buy his Secret Santa's gift, This should be fun :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Soul's POV

Screw Liz, Screw this Secret Santa, Screw Christmas! This is so uncool. Here I am at a tie shop, trying to find a "classy" gift as Maka says. There were rows of nerdy ties all over the walls. Ugh, I swear I am going to barf by this pure ugliness… Wait! This could be fun. I smirked evilly as I walked over to the most horrendous tie in the store. It was bright yellow with brown coconuts all over it. In addition it had pink zig-zags in the background. HA! Maybe this Secret Santa thing wasn't as bad as I thought.

I rode my motorcycle over to Ox's house. Normally I avoided this know it all at all costs, but today he was making me a gift box. Not an ordinary gift box though. Once I put this tie inside and seal up the box, the first person who opens it will get sprayed with green goo! Oh this would be the best Christmas yet!

_**Oh Soul, I feel awful for your Secret Santa. Please review and tell me who you think Soul got! **_

_**As always **_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful winter break! Time for the next chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **_

Kid's POV

My mission was simple. Make my Secret Santa perfectly symmetrical. Looking at their horribly hair made me violently sick. I NEEDED TO FIX IT! My first stop was the drugstore. I decided to buy the biggest, strongest tub of hair gel I could find. This would hopefully do the trick… Now if only I could figure out how to get them to submit to letting me make them symmetrical.

Next I went to the craft store to buy a sharpie. This would do the trick!I also bought some super strength rope.

And finally I bought a new symmetrical white button down with matching black shorts. I sighed happily, I was curing the world of asymmetrical garbage.

_**Kid's OCD makes everything more fun… It also makes him attractive :) Next two chapters will be the very last of this Holiday. I hope you have all enjoyed it**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HI! I am here with the last gift buying chapter. I hope you all enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Maka's POV

What do I get them?! I have never been so utterly lost! I should know what to get them! This person is my best friend! I paced the apartment, just walking back and forth. A hair brush? No…. A headband? No…. Shampoo? No now I am just going crazy. Guitar? Piano? A pet cat? A gift card? Why can't I figure this out!

I walked to the drugstore searching through isles of different items. They didn't like magazines, or cheesy movies. What about fruit? No they don't like fruit. As I walked dejectedly home, I figured out just what to get them.

A kiss under the mistletoe

_**I am super sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted the kiss thing but didn't know how to fill that! Sorry :( **_

_**Anyways next chapter is the last :( Thank you for all the support and amazing reviews!**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright time for the last chapter *begins to tear up* Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Maka's POV

Ok today was the day. The day we exchange gifts. I had the mistletoe in my pocket and was ready to go. Me and soul sat on the couch. He was holding an oddly wrapped box. "Soul? Is that your present?" I asked stupidly. "Yes, yes it is" He smirked evilly. Oh no…

Everybody came right on time. We exchanged jokes and laughs, ate cookies and made gingerbread houses. Now it was time for the fateful gift exchange. Blackstar and Tsubaki finally kissed under the mistletoe. "I WILL GO FIRST AS I AM THE GODLIEST PRESENCE IN THE ROOM" Blackstar screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing a horribly wrapped present from under the tree. He raced up to Liz and placed the present in her lap. "Wow Blackstar, You're my Secret Santa?" Liz asked, completely shocked. He nodded. Liz looked down and opened the first box. It was sparkly, shiny blue eyeshadow with matching lipstick and blush. "Oh wow, umm thanks! I'll definitely use this?" Liz said unsurely. I don't' blame her. The makeup was a little tacky. Liz then opened the next bow and screamed. She pulled out a sexy red bra with lace and sequins and a matching thong. Soul got a nosebleed and Kid blushed. "N-N-NO! CRAP LIZ NO I DIDN'T MEAN-" Blackstar yelled. "YOU PERVERT! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Liz yelled, punching him in the nose.

After that mess was all sorted out, Tsubaki stood up. She walked over to Patty and placed a beautifully wrapped present down."EEK! YOUR MY SECRET SANTA?!" Patty squealed, hugging Tsubaki and ripping open the present. Patty gasped and then squealed. She had gotton a giant stuffed pig with crayons. "OH TSUBAKI! I LOVE IT!" She said, tackling the black haired weapon to the ground in a hug.

Liz stood up. "I guess I will go next" She said glaring at Blackstar as he cowered behind Tsubaki. She picked up a HUGE package and walked over to me. "Oh god" I thought worriedly. I slowly opened the box and saw piles of lipstick and eyeshadow and blush and eyeliner! There were foundations and face powders and mascara and some type of scary metal thing. "Uh thanks" I said, forcing a smile. "Look at the bottom" Liz said, smirking. Slowly I reached down and felt fabric. I ended up pulling out a skanky outfit that was obviously from DeathNotes. It was a pink tie with a cropped white top and a short black skirt. It came with hot pink knee socks. "Why don't we help you get ready now?" Liz giggled. She dragged me to my room as I screamed at Soul to help me.

When I came out, Liz was still dragging me. "How hot does she look?" Liz squealed. The girls squealed along with her and the guys just blushed and looked away. "Next Present!" I said, blushing.

Patty hopped up and ran over to Tsubaki. "Here!" she squealed. Tsubaki smiled gratefully and opened the gift. Inside were cookies covered and I mean COVERED in icing. Tsubaki's face looked worried but she took a bite anyway. Her lips puckered and her eyes bagan to water. Forcefully she swallowed the cookie. "That's... delicious" Tsubaki said, still trying to forget the taste. Patty's eyes widened in delight and she hugged Tsubaki again.

Kid then got up and walked over to Blackstar. He took out some rope and tied Blackstar's arms and legs to the chair. "HEY! LET YOUR GOD GO!" Blackstar yelled, struggling throughout this whole ordeal. Kid then took out the sharpie and draw another star tattoo on the opposite arm. Kid then took out to the gel and completely gelled Blackstar's hair down. He sighed happily and waled back to his seat. "If only I could do this to Soul" Kid said, eyeing the scythe.

Soul smirked getting up and placing the gift in Kid's lap. The moment he opened up the gift, green goo squirted all over him. " NO! I AM AYSMMETRICAL TRASH" Kid screamed, rampaging around the room. Throughout the commotion I managed to pull Soul out of the room outside onto the balcony.

Snow was falling and I shivered. "Here" Soul said, draping his jacket on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at him. "So your my Secret Santa" He said teasingly. "Whatcha get me?" He laughed. Slowly I pulled out the mistletoe and held it over both of our heads. "This" I whispered. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. He had soft lips and I couldn't believe I was actually kissing him! He kissed back eagerly, putting his arms around my waist. I kissed back with just as much eagerness and pulled him closer. He caressed my lips with his, as my heart began to thud quickly in my chest. He slowly nibbled on my lip, before I pulled away giggling. "Merry Christmas Soul" I said, looking deep into his crimson eyes. "Merry Christmas Maka" He replied, kissing me again

_**THE END! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed! Please have a safe and happy holidays! I love you all 3 as Maka and Soul obviously love each other :p**_

_**And for the last time**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


End file.
